


Misrepresentation

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [45]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Hades does some thinking.</p><p>It's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misrepresentation

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Bush." Hm...

People thought of the Underworld-- of his Underworld-- the same way they thought of Satan's Hell. Fire and brimstone and volcanic ash, and torture beyond imagination. And as they depicted his world so badly, they also depicted him in an odd fashion; horns and hooves and a trident in his hands.

 

Much as it had always boggled his mind, to be equated to his brother Poseidon in this manner, Hades had always thought it so much more unfathomable to imagine the Underworld without it's smatterings of shrubbery or the fickle trees or the field of greenery and blooms Orpheus had planted for his Eurydice. Things he could smell, and touch, and taste in the air, and imagine.

 

The blind god ran his fingers over silken petals, and dared not ask his mortal sister or servants what color it was.


End file.
